Metal e Carne
by thenameisacid
Summary: "É a primeira vez que você decide que é bom lembrar." - Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, semi AU, SLASH. Escrita pra um desafio no fórum Paperback Writers.


**DISCLAIMER**: Os personagens pertencem à Marvel e é isso aí.

* * *

**metal e carne,**

É a dor de cabeça subitamente insuportável que te faz acordar, na semi escuridão, no meio da noite. Você já não sabe se é culpa das lembranças, ou dos sonhos, ou dos pesadelos, ou das alucinações – e você desistiu de tentar diferenciá-los, em sua cabeça; tanto faz. Aquelas imagens eram como um filme velho e confuso sendo projetado de novo e de novo em sua mente, palavras desconexas e rostos quase familiares surgindo e desaparecendo em uma velocidade nauseante. Você não sabe o que fazer com tudo isso.

Há um lençol gasto com cheiro de amaciante te envolvendo, e curativos recém-trocados escondendo alguma ferida que lateja vagamente em seu ombro de carne e osso. Você precisa de um momento para desembaralhar as coisas: você está em um hotel qualquer, em uma cidade qualquer, com Steve.

_Como nos sonhos. E nas memórias. E nos pesadelos._

Mas isso é real. Ou é disso que você precisa se convencer, mas, de novo, tanto faz. Você pensa em parar de fugir, de parar de tentar organizar as incontáveis peças de quebra-cabeça que fazem a sua mente pesar, de parar de tentar conter o sangramento. Se entregar e acabar com essa tortura parece ser a única ideia que faz algum sentido – exceto pela sua missão.

Sua missão está meio encolhida do outro lado da cama, de frente para você, a cabeça loira dele usando o próprio braço como travesseiro, o peito subindo e descendo gentilmente; a boca dele está entreaberta, um corte quase cicatrizado maculando o desenho dos lábios dele, e você não sabe se deveria estar sendo James Barnes ou o Soldado Invernal ou Bucky – o que você sabe é que há uma pistola semiautomática ao alcance da outra mão da sua missão, e saber disso faz seus pulmões respirarem mais leves.

Você decide que ainda é o Soldado Invernal quando fecha os olhos, sem se deixar dormir.

_

Você se lembra de algumas coisas, agora. Da sensação de ter o gatilho de uma M1911 sempre ao alcance dos seus dedos, durante a guerra na década de quarenta (porque anos e meses e dias importam, agora, você precisa se lembrar), de rostos estranhos perdidos pelo chão. Sem vida. Do som dos morteiros transformando o céu em fogo. _Dos dedos dele transformando a sua pele em fogo_.

É porque uma mão dele está tocando o seu joelho gentilmente que você acorda, com a garganta completamente seca, o peito doendo por causa da falta de ar. Você não consegue enxergar muito – imagens fantasma de sorrisos e gritos e súplicas e pele contra pele te confundindo – mas você percebe que está no banco de trás de um carro, as luzes brilhantes do painel servindo como única forma de iluminação, e a sua missão está olhando para você com olhos preocupados. Há uma centelha do sorriso que ele sempre tenta te oferecer rodeando nos lábios dele.

"Vamos passar pela fronteira," ele diz, em um tom baixo, como se você fosse algo sagrado que ele preferia não perturbar. "Preciso de você consciente. Tudo bem?"

Você acena com a cabeça, tentando parecer o mais acordado possível enquanto tenta se colocar sentado no banco. A dor na ferida do seu braço é lancinante, e você sente o seu corpo cansado demais, pesado demais, _estranho demais_, uma vontade de fechar os olhos e ficar ali, imóvel e sem pensar em nada para sempre. Sua missão está te olhando através daqueles olhos de azul cerúleo que você não gosta de encarar (porque o fluxo de lembranças que te atinge costuma ser dolorosamente insuportável), incontáveis perguntas dançando nas íris dele, mas ele te entrega um passaporte americano azul em silêncio e volta a prestar atenção na estrada deserta.

Um gemido rouco escapa da sua garganta quando você muda de posição para poder folhear o passaporte, e você precisa conter a vontade de quebrar alguma coisa da mesma forma que você contém a vontade de perguntar _o que estamos fazendo, o que você quer de mim, por que você tá fazendo isso_. Você estava acostumado a não sentir nada, a ignorar a dor, a continuar indo até que a missão estivesse cumprida, e agora que essas coisas estão voltando para você, é tudo tão doloroso que você não sabe se quer continuar.

Porque a sua primeira decisão, quando você descobriu quem você deveria ser e o que fizeram com você, foi que você não cumpriria a sua última missão.

Não por rebeldia ou algum tipo de vingança contra a Hydra (ainda que você pense, às vezes, em um acerto de contas), mas porque você não precisou se lembrar de muito para entender que a sua missão era importante pra você de um jeito que missões não deveriam ser. Steven Rogers é a única coisa que te parece certa, que parece estar no lugar.

Quando você adormece, dessa vez, você decide que, talvez, você possa ser Bucky.

_

Você sabe que está quebrado—não, _doente_, porque cada um dos seus músculos parece infinitamente mais pesado, e a ferida no seu ombro deixa, agora, uma dor persistente que parece querer moer os seus ossos. _Rogers_ diz que você está com febre (a mão quente dele tirando a temperatura da pele do seu pescoço deixa uma sensação de perda quando ele se afasta), e você fica ali, meio inconsciente dentro do carro enquanto ele sai para te comprar remédios e curativos. Você estava ignorando a dor, como você aprendeu a fazer quando tinha que ser o Soldado Invernal, e você queria dizer a Rogers que você estava bem, que vocês podiam ir, que você _podia aguentar isso o dia todo_.

Não é a sua voz que ecoa, na sua cabeça, quando você pensa nessa frase – é a voz _dele_. E você sente raiva, subitamente, e vontade de protegê-lo, e depois você sente o seu peito se encher de um sentimento que você não sabe mais o que é, mas é morno e sutil e te conforta. Você lembra dos seus braços (mais fortes?) envolvendo os dele, da sua mão (de carne e osso) bagunçando os cabelos finos dele. O homem que você está vendo não é o mesmo que você vê agora – ele está menor, e frágil, _e feliz_ – mas, ao mesmo tempo, você não é o mesmo homem que você está vendo agora. Faz tempo demais, e você está cansado demais, e você não quer pensar sobre tudo isso.

_

Quando você acorda, você está em um quarto e você não faz ideia de como foi parar lá – e você decidiu que _odeia_ o sentimento de não saber. A dor em seu ombro tornou-se uma dor fraca, um espectro da que você sentiu antes, e seus músculos ainda estão lentos e pesados, mas você se sente melhor. Você tenta se lembrar – as mãos dele, firmando sua cintura, te ajudando a andar. Seu braço em volta do pescoço dele. A voz dele murmurando alguma coisa perto do seu rosto. Aquilo é real, você sabe; você também sabe que existe uma lembrança muito parecida, de quando ele te salvou da base de operação da Hydra. De quando você o viu forte, _forte_, pela primeira vez.

_Você_, Bucky Barnes.

Ele pergunta se você está se sentindo melhor, a voz rouca e os cabelos desgrenhados por causa do sono. É a primeira vez que você sente vontade de rir, mas os músculos do seu rosto estão doloridos, bem como sua garganta, então você deixa um meio-sorriso torto escapar. Você se lembra daquilo, meio distante—dos cabelos desgrenhados, de como o corpo dele estava sempre mais quente do que o seu, da sombra bonita que cada movimento das pálpebras fazia os cílios dele projetarem. De como você gostava da sensação da boca dele na sua.

Você se lembra.

Seus dedos de metal estão tocando o rosto dele antes que você pudesse conter o impulso, e os olhos dele estão muito abertos e muito azuis e você se lembra de já ter tentado contar cada gota de verde que desenha caminhos e esteios pelas íris dele. Ele ainda está te olhando, absolutamente calmo, imóvel, e você sabe que ele está tentando não te assustar, como se você fosse um animal arisco, mas ele se deixa sorrir quando o metal frio do seu dedão desenha toda a extensão do maxilar dele. Você se lembra do rosto dele antes, também, magro, pequeno, ossos afiados delineando os traços dele, mas quando você pensa no rosto dele de agora, o rosto do Capitão América, você sente paz, como se as coisas devessem ter sido assim desde o início – como se você sempre soubesse que ele merecia muito mais.

É a primeira vez que você decide que é bom lembrar.

"Oi," você murmura, e sua voz soa estranhamente rouca aos seus ouvidos – só ali você percebe que suas cordas vocais não trabalhavam há tempo demais. _Steve_ responde com um sorriso que impede que o ar chegue até os seus pulmões por alguns segundos, que deixa seu coração agitado, o seu estômago inquieto. É um sorriso inteiro, aliviado, genuinamente feliz, _incrédulo_, e perceber que você conhece bem demais esse sorriso faz com que você sinta alívio também.

Você se lembra, um pouco depois de Steve ter te salvado (na primeira vez). Você, em cima de um Steve completamente exausto – as marcas das suas mordidas maculando a pele alvíssima dele, sua língua fazendo questão de conhecer cada sarda entre os ombros (agora) largos dele. Você traçou o desenho delicado da coluna dele levemente com um dedo e só para sentir a pele que protege as costelas dele se arrepiar, provavelmente a coisa mais bonita que você já viu na sua vida e você sabe que ele está sorrindo tanto quanto você, quando você deixa um beijo demorado na nuca dele. Você se lembra do som da risada dele, abafada pelo travesseiro, de como o sorriso dele desaparecia gradualmente conforme o nascer do sol se aproximava – porque vocês teriam que se afastar, e fingir que esse mundo que era só de vocês não existia, e agir como se outras coisas fossem mais importantes do que vocês dois, ali.

As coisas _são_ diferentes, agora; Steve está ali, por você (e mais nada), te esperando. E você já se lembrou do que importa; você sabe que se você puder olhar para aqueles olhos de cristal puro todas as manhãs, e todas as noites, e todas as tardes, você vai entender. As peças do quebra-cabeça estão ali. Você nem se importa mais se vocês vão ter que fugir assim para sempre, você não tem mais dúvidas. É bom não ter dúvidas, outra vez.

Você se aproxima do rosto dele e prende os lábios dele nos seus, um beijo casto, no início – como um reconhecimento – e é estranho como você pode sentir tanta saudade de algo que você, até algum tempo atrás, não sabia que existia. _Algo que te definia, e que você não sabia que existia_. Seus dedos se enroscam nos cabelos dele, e as mãos dele estão no seu pescoço, descendo até a sua cintura, e você conhece aquele rasto de fogo ardendo em sua pele. O gosto dele é certo na sua língua, bem como a respiração suave dele no seu rosto, e a pressão que o quadril dele faz no seu, e o cuidado que ele tem para não te pressionar demais, não machucar o seu ombro, não fazer você desaparecer outra vez.

(Ele ainda não sabe que você nunca mais vai conseguir respirar, sem saber que ele está com você)

"Até o fim da linha," você diz, seus lábios colados ao rosto dele. Ele sorri, e você sabe que, se isso é real ou alucinação, não importa. É aqui que você vai ficar.


End file.
